


Together

by Yume_Eiko



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yume_Eiko/pseuds/Yume_Eiko
Summary: After losing both their fathers, Shikamaru is here for Ino & Ino is here for Shikamaru. Sorry. I'm horrible at summaries.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. I guess this would be my first official Naruto fanfiction. This one is focused on Shika/Ino. I had to write this because I dont get it. I mean, this is the perfect opportunity for them to be together. And yes I did cry when their Dads died!!!!! I'm also thinking about doing it from Ino's POV too or maybe combining it together??? Still a work in progress. Here we go!!
> 
> As always, Naruto is made by Kishimoto Masashi

Shikamaru sighed as he looked out the window. The smell of the smoke calmed him as he tried to process what was going on. They had won the war. They…….were gone. He wasn’t ready to say it. His Mother for the past few weeks had been crying terribly & there was absolutely nothing he could do. It was to the point that she couldn’t stand being in the house, so she was currently with his Aunt. He had tried to go out, help with the rebuilding, but that lasted maybe a few days. People just wouldn’t leave him alone. It was the same lines.   
“ Sorry for your loss”  
“ He was a great Shinobi”  
“ Are you ok?”  
That one right there was starting to set him off. Kakashi had noticed it & had told him to take as much time as he needed. Everyone had been affected, so they wouldn’t be doing missions for a while. And that’s exactly what he had been doing. Nothing. Chouji had checked on him a while ago. He had told him that he needed some time. Chouji fully understood. That was definitely his teammate/brother for life. As he pondered, there was a knock at the door. Maybe it was his takeout. He opened the door to Ino. She had her hands behind her, clasped together.  
“ Can I?”  
She didn't need to say much. He opened the door & let her in. 

Ino. It was always Ino being Troublesome. She was the only person that could make him do things that he didn't want too. He didn't want to see her. He didn't want to shower. He didn't want to put on new clothes. Even though, once the warm water hit him, he smelled 10 times better. He took extra time because he had to wash his hair. Ino would smell it & knew exactly what he did & didn't do. He walked out the shower. On his bed sat a white wife beater, black sweatpants, & a purple hair tie. Of course it was hers. As he walked down the stairs with a new cigarette, he could smell the mackerel grilling. One of the perks of knowing somebody for so long: They knew exactly what you liked. She already had the rice cooker going along with a salad set, extra cherry tomatoes: Her favorite. He opened the back screen door to her fanning the fish & also fanning the deer away.   
“ You already ate, so don't give me that look.” she said to a young buck.   
He smirked & lit his cigarette. She looked to him.   
“ Can I have one?”  
“ It’s a bad habit.”  
“ Just for tonite Shika.”  
He sighed & handed her his. She sucked in a breath, coughing as she took in too much nicotine. He patted her back & tried to take it away. She side stepped him & handed him the fan.  
“ I’ll trade you. The fish is almost done.”  
He bent down to fan the fish while she looked up, smoking the cigarette. He would tell her tomorrow that she’s never smoking again. For now, he could see the same eyes in her that he had. Despair. Loneliness. Guilt. He felt bad. He really should have checked up on Ino. She was definitely a Daddy’s girl. Troublesome.  
“ Ino------”  
“ I’ll go grab the plates. You can bring that in.”

As he set the fish on the table, he heard a crash. He quickly went to the other room. Ino’s eyes were wide, hands shaking as she looked at a picture. She had dropped 2 plates. He went next to her, careful not to step on any broken pieces. The picture she was looking at was the last time the Ino-Shika-Cho Family was together. The Dads were standing up, drunk, with an arm around each other while in front of them were the kids, Ino in the middle grinning with her arms around him & Chouji.   
‘ Her & her Dad have the same smile.’  
She looked up at him, her eyes watering.  
“ Shika???”  
“ Yeah Ino.”  
He held her tight as she buried her face in his chest. He could feel her tears wet his beater. He put his head on top of hers as he did his best to hold in his tears.   
“ Shika.maru.You.*sniff* cant leave me, ok? “ she said crying.  
“ I know. I wont.”  
“ We’ve always *sniff* been *sniff* been together. We *sniff* have to stay together.”  
“ Troublesome woman. I couldn’t leave you even if I wanted too.”  
“ Shut up.”   
“ Come on. Let’s eat.”


	2. Chapter 2

For a few more weeks, that’s how things were between them. If Ino wasn’t helping with the rebuilding, she was with Shikamaru. His Mother hadn’t come back yet, so Ino had made herself a temporary resident there. She rearranged his drawers & kept two for herself. As she said, “ You don't really wear much anyway.” which was true. They both had their breakdowns upon seeing or someone mentioning their Dads which they both end up comforting each other. He at first felt awkward that they were sleeping in the same bed, but soon, it was…...comforting. He hadn't realized his Mother not being there affected him as much as it did. Not until one night Ino took a late shift at the hospital & he was up all night, staring at the ceiling. He thought being around Ino would be very Troublesome, but he could tell the War had matured her a lil bit. She still was stubborn & wanted everything her way, but he also noticed she would sometimes compromise & even let him win. She used to complain about his smoking all the time. Now she just told him to open a window & burn some incense. With her being there also, he started to do a little bit more. He got better with talking too people more & was able to help with the rebuilding again. He told Kakashi he wouldn't go into the office yet, but he didnt mind if an Anbu sent him a scroll or two. He was actually reading one when she walked in from a shift at the hospital.  
“ Taidaima.”  
“ Mmmm”  
“ Mou! Shikamaru.” she said, taking his cigarette.  
“ Tch. Troublesome. Okaeri.”   
She nodded, giving it back & sitting across from him.  
“ Another scroll from Kakashi-san?”  
“ It’s a quick mission. Just some intel gathering.”  
“ You should do it.”  
“ Ino.”  
“ Come on Shika. Just do it & see how ya feel. Besides, I wanted to tell you something.”  
He looked up at her from the scroll.  
“ Ibiki-san wants to train me. Possibly take over my Dad’s position. What do you think Shikamaru?”  
He sighed, putting out the cigarette.   
“ Honest?”  
She nodded eagerly.  
“ What would your Dad say?”  
She looked at him. Then she smiled.  
“ You know what he would say. We Yamanaka were born for this. You got this Ino.”  
“ You know my Dad: Just get it over with Son. Its that or your Mom.”  
They both laughed.  
“ Nee, how about when you get back we got to Yakiniku with Chouji? I’m sure he misses you.”  
“ Sure Ino.”  
She got up with a whoop & went into the takeout drawer.  
“ Sushi?”

It was a trap. What he thought was a solo mission was a lie as he saw Ibiki waiting for him at the gates. Ibiki waved as he walked up to him.   
“ No. Ino doesnt know we're on a mission together. “  
“ Ok.”   
He actually wasnt surprised at this. Nobody really knew if there were Shadow Akatsuki or even Madara followers left, so it was best not to be alone on missions for a while. He also didnt want to admit to Ibiki that he was a little bit relieved that he was here with him. They were doing a quick recossaince to see if some bandits were trading in the Black Market. It was a 3, maybe 4 day mission at most. They ran until the sunset hit. Making camp, they relied on the Soldier Meals Chouji’s family had recently been promoting. It was packed with extra vitamins & supplements to help with long journeys & less stopping. He handed one to Ibiki who gladly accepted.   
“ Has Ino told you about my proposition?”  
He nodded.  
“ What do you think?”  
He looked at him, confused.  
“ What does it matter what I think?”  
Ibiki paused, then shook his head.  
“ Gomen. I dont know if you realize this, but you're just like your Dad, mannerisms & all. Usually, he’s the one I would be talking to when it comes to decisions like this.”  
He had forgotten Ibiki & his Dad were pals.  
“ My Dad has never said a bad word about you so whatever you have planned for Ino I can trust she will be ok. Plus, this is Ino were talking about.”  
“ Very true. & what about you?”  
“ Me? I’m fine with how things are.”  
Ibiki nodded.  
“ When you need something more challenging, just let me know.”  
“ Shoji?”  
“ Of course. I think I still have your Father’s set at the office. You know how reconnaissance can be at times.  
What was supposed to be a reconnaissance mission had turned into a rescue mission. The bandits were definitely dealing in the Black Market. Along with their counterfeit items, they were also dealing in slaves which was prohibited. When Shikamaru saw one of the bandits hit one of the girls he lost it. He hadn't been this angry in a long time. With a plan, Ibiki & he took out 20 bandits in their sleep.He used his Kage Mane no Jutsu to choke each & every bandit in their sleep. Then, from info from one of the slaves, they were also able to stop a ship that was transporting them out of Ame. Ibiki clapped him on his shoulder as they both watched the leader being thrown into Ame custody.  
“ That felt good, didn’t it?”  
It did.


	3. Chapter 3

The reconnaissance/rescue ended up putting an extra 2 days on to the mission which Ame gladly compensated for. Seeing the Konoha Gates, he was glad to be home. Both he & Ibiki were dusty, dirty, & tired. He really just wanted to sleep. Unfortunately, he never got his way. As he walked the street his house was on, there waiting by his mailbox was someone he hadn’t seen for awhile: Temari. She waved at him as he came closer.   
“ Good mission I see.”  
“ What are you doing here in Konoha?”  
“ Gaara had wanted to check up on Naruto. I wanted to check up on you.”  
“ Troublesome.”  
She followed him as he opened his door.  
“ Tadaima.”  
“ Okaeri!”  
He laughed at the scene in the kitchen. Ino was at the dinner table wearing those horrible glasses while reading some scroll.   
“ Stop laughing.” she said, still looking at the scroll.   
“ You told me you would never wear them again. “  
“ That’s because you alwa----Oh Temari. How are you?”  
“ Not too bad. Am I interrupting?”  
He just shrugged his shoulders. The phone rang.   
“ Moshi Moshi. Nara des. Sakura? Please dont tell me.”  
They listened as she talked to Sakura & then got off with a big huff. Ino pointedly stared at Shikamaru.   
“ This is all your fault.” she said setting the glasses down.  
“ How?”  
“ Chouji decided to take a quick mission & now he’s at the hospital. He just needs a quick patch up, but Sakura is too busy. I’m gonna go grab him because I am starving. Meet us there?”  
He nodded.  
“ Nice seeing you Temari.”  
They watched as Ino quickly put her sandals on & ran out the door.   
“ I’m gonna take a shower.”

Shikamaru never liked surprises. He also wasnt in the mood to deal with Temari. It’s enough that he had to deal with one stubborn woman, but Temari was stubborn in her own class, even volatile. He never understood why she gravitated towards him. Maybe if she had come tomorrow, then he could deal, but he knew he never lucked out when it came to stuff like this. As his Dad used to say Get it Over With & Move to the Next Move. Knowing her, she wanted something. He walked down the stairs to her looking at Ino’s glasses. He sat down & pulled his coaster closer to lit a cigarette.  
“ Not gonna ask if I want anything?”  
“ That’s more Ino. Which reminds me, you should say what you need to say. She’ll chomp my head off if I’m super late.”  
“ Really Shikamaru? You sound like a whipped dog.”  
He really hated explaining himself.   
“ No, it’s called I know exactly what battles I can win & the ones with her I know what to do to get her off my back.”  
“ Why bother with her at all if that’s how you feel?”  
“ It’s really none of your business, is it?”  
“ You’re doing it again.” she said, clenching her fist.   
“ What?”  
“ You & this….BUBBLE you have with Blondie. What happened to what you told me in Suna?”  
He looked at her.  
“ You’re kidding, right? How could you forget?”  
“ A Lot has happened or did you forget that Temari? Kami. Why are you being such a bitch about this?” he said rising from his chair.  
“ Me? How can you be so smart & yet so dumb at the same time!” she yelled, rising from her chair.  
“ Whatever Temari. I’m not doing this.” he said, turning to walk away.   
“ Wait Shikamaru!”  
He sighed & then turned to look at her.   
“ Look. I’m sorry. I just...I came here because you said once things calmed down in Konoha that you wanted to do more. Travel. Come to….Suna.” she said, saying the last part softly.   
He did remember saying that. That was before & this is now.  
“ I know Temari & I’m sorry, but things change. When I said that, I thought my Dad would be here for another 30 plus years. He’s not. Ino’s Dad isn't either. They died together. I can’t leave here Temari. I can’t leave HER.”  
“ So you’re just not going to do anything? Because of her?”  
“ Who said I couldn’ accomplish the things I wanted to do here?”   
“ You’re a fool Shikamaru.”  
“ I know Temari. I know.”

They parted their ways & he headed to Yakiniku. Like he said, Temari is a volatile woman. Like a sandstorm, she came & left. It was also the first time he had heard somebody call out his & Ino’s relationship. Most of the time, people would comment, but it was just a joke or two. Besides, she was also this way with Chouji too so he didn't understand why Temari was so mad. It was like she always wanted to fight Ino. He was glad Ino had left. If she had stayed, it would have been a disaster.   
He walked into Yakiniku watching Ino keep Chouji’s chopsticks away from him.   
“ You made it!! Save me!”  
“ Oh hush. Like you cant wait.”  
He sat down & Ino handed Chouji his chopsticks. He excitedly dug into his bowl of rice.   
“ We already ordered. Did you want to drink a little?”  
“ Chouji!”  
“ What’s wrong Ino? My Dad lets us drink all the time.”  
“ yeah, but we’re underage.”  
“ We’re shinobi Ino. I’ll just order two, ok?”  
“ Fine. Fine.”   
Shikamaru waved the waiter down for 2 bottles of sake. They all held their sake cups in a toast.  
“ To Ino-Shika-Cho!”  
They kanpai & drank their sake. Chouji filled them back up.   
“ Remember when your Dad got caught giving us sake when we were kids?”  
“ I know. My Mom was pissed. The whole time she was yelling I thought------  
“ How Troublesome.” they all said together, laughing.   
The waiter came out with their side dishes & started the grill for their food. Both Ino & Shikamaru switched their sides: Ino’s Wakame for Shikamaru’s pickled tomatoes. She ordered an extra rice for Chouji who kindly thanked her. Chouji & Shikamaru gave their updates on their missions while Ino told them what she had been studying with her glasses: Meditation Techniques for better Mind Control. They laughed as Chouji reminded her not to get stuck in a bird again.   
“ Oh. There’s Tenten. Be right back guys. “  
They watched as Ino was barrelled by Lee. Tenten threw him off.  
“ Hey Chouji.”  
“ Hmmm?”  
“ Do you think me & Ino are in a bubble?”  
“ Of course.”  
He spat out his sake. He answered fast!  
“ Really? Why didn't you say anything?”  
“ Why? I mean, I don't see a problem.”  
“ It doesn't bother you at all?”  
“ It….. did a little when we were younger. I also understood that I had met you guys last so I kind of wasn't surprised. At the same time though, it’s not like you keep people out of your bubble. Remember when I lost my first match when we were genin?”  
“ Don't remind me. I almost puked that night.”  
After his loss, Ino had dragged them both to Yakiniku.   
“ It’s funny because people think Ino is selfish, but she’s never been that way with us. If anything, she has sacrificed for us. “  
Chouji was right. She told them she had wanted to learn medicine to beat Sakura, but they both knew she did it to heal them. Even when Asuma-Sensei died, she was the one who stayed by the grave with him that whole entire night. They didn't move an inch. “ Did someone tell you that?”  
He nodded.  
“ Sounds like this person & I am going to guess its a girl said this because maybe she wants you in her bubble.”   
He stopped drinking to turn to Chouji. Chouji had continued to eat the meat that was ready. Kami. He really was dumb. 

Walking home, Ino hummed, swinging his arm wildly.  
“ Hey Lazy Bones.”  
“ Mmmm.”  
“ Good job today.”   
“ And how do you know I did anything?”  
“ When I picked up Chouji at the hospital, some of the people you saved were being treated there. They were saying you used your Kage Mane no Jutsu to hide them on the ship. Your Dad would be proud of you.” she said, looking up at him.   
He knew that he could definitely accomplish what he wanted to do here.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Minna-san! Wanted to give a shoutout to taekookread9 for their comment. I think all writers appreciate people for their comments because it definitly keeps us going with our writing. As always, please do not hesitate to comment.

Stepping into Kakashi’s office, a fire was finally lit under Shikamaru’s feet. He didn't know where it came from. He didn't care. His mind ran hundreds of miles, going through everything. Analyze, Cause, Effect, Backup, etc. He stood tall as he addressed him.  
“ Kakas- I mean Hokage-san.”  
Kakashi looked up from his scroll, surprised.   
“ Shikamaru. What can I do you for? Ready to get back to work?”  
“ I have a request to make.”  
“ I’m listening.”  
“ I want to bring ROOT back.”  
“ Interesting. What brought this on?”  
“ As allied as we are, there are still deeds done in the dark. My Father always told me to be one step ahead. “  
“ He always was. I’m going to assume you have a POA then?”  
“ Wanted to see your reaction first.”  
“ I’m not opposed to it.”  
Shikamaru looked up at him.  
“ You & I are both alike when it comes to thinking. We’re both realists when it comes to this world. As much as we wish for peace, something will always happen for it to shatter whether it be human or not. With that said, I can’t just let you be the leader of this New ROOT. You’ll have to do some training. Just like Naruto.”  
“......Troublesome.”  
“ Have you thought of a Sensei?”  
“ Of course.”  
“ We’ll talk more soon.”

If there was one person that was merciless, that could help him be what he needed to be for this New ROOT, it was Ibiki. A challenge Ibiki had told him. Ibiki himself had been waiting for something like this, he said. With his training, Naruto’s training, and the rebuilding, there wouldn't be any break for him. It was fine though. Challenge accepted. His phone startled him out of his thoughts. Ino had forced him to carry it around. With a sigh, he answered.   
“ Nara-san?”  
A lot of commotion could be heard in the background.  
“ Speaking.”  
“ This is Oyone speaking. Could you come to the hospital quickly? Ino needs you.”

He rushed into the hospital to see Oyone waiting for him, eyes frantic.   
“ Oyone-san? What’s going on? Is Ino ok?”  
“ Nara-san. I’m so sorry. This is all my fault. I didn't know this would happen.”  
Down the hall, he could hear a few women’s voices shouting, one of them being Ino. Then the double doors busted open, Ino walking fast, her Mother trailing behind her. He could see Sakura trying to calm them down both while other nurses tried to reassure the patients that everything was ok.  
“ Her Mother came by & said she just wanted to talk. They did it & it was fine, but then she followed Ino to the hospital . Something about taking her away.”  
‘ Taking her away?’  
“ Shikamaru!”  
Ino had made it to him. He pulled her close to make sure she was ok.  
“ Ino.”  
“ Yamanaka Ino! You stop this instant!”  
Ino had definitely gotten her stubbornness from her Mother. Both their eyes blazed at each other as they stood off, waiting for someone to say something.   
“ Baa-san.”  
“ Stay out of this Shikamaru. This is family business.”  
“ She is my family Baa-san.”  
“ & she’s my daughter. Now step away.”  
If Ino’s Mother had been a shinobi, she would have been terrifying.  
“ I’m not going with you Mother. Please just go.”  
Ino’s Mother had grabbed her wrists, her eyes frantic.  
“ No! You listen to me Ino! You need to get away from here. Come with me. Auntie has a place set up for us. You’ll love it. Konoha isn't good for you.”  
“ Mom! How can you say that? Dad loved Konoha!”  
“ & he was foolish for that. Look what happened to him! He's dead!! Don't you see? I’m doing this for you. I already lost a husband. I cant lose my only daughter.”  
“ That’s enough Baa-san.” he said, pulling her hands off Ino’s wrists. Ino buried her head in his chest, tears streaming down her face.   
“ I think it’s best if you leave . Ino is not going with you. She’s staying here.”  
‘ With me’  
“ You can't keep me away from my daughter Shikamaru.”  
“ Watch me.”   
He picked up Ino & ran out of the hospital. 

His steps ended up taking them to their Dad’s graves. They were both buried next to each other in the Nara forest. Both of their tombstones were etched with their family crest on it. He sat her next to her Father. Her tears ran down as she traced the bush clover on his tombstone. He, too, leaned on his Dad’s tombstone & stared into the sky, his cigarette smoke making little clouds in the air. What were they gonna do? His Mother was still MIA which didn't help them. She was probably the only person who could match Ino’s Mom in temper & grief.   
“ You think my Mother is right?”  
She had stopped crying and had now come to him, leaning her head on his shoulder.   
“ Right or wrong. How do you feel Ino?”  
She smiled, taking his hand.  
“ My Dad, our Dads, were born here & they died here, fighting for Konoha. They didn't regret it. Not one single bit. Before he died, he told me he was proud of me. I have so much to prove Shikamaru. I’m gonna be the best Captain of the Intelligence Team. Better than my Dad. Everyone in Konoha, Iwa, Ame, Mizu, & Suna are going to know !!!!!!”   
She had gotten up & was yelling, hands cupped over her mouth. Watching Ino scream her heart out inspired something in him. He, too, did the same thing and yelled,  
“ I’m still lazy but I am going to make you proud Dad!!!!!”  
“ Shikamaru!!!”  
“ By your side Ino. All the way.”   
“ Together.”  
“ Together.”  
He cupped her face & drew her into a kiss. She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him better. As he tried to push his tongue into her mouth, she pushed him away.  
“ Ino! What gives?” he said, catching himself.  
“ Shikamaru! What about our Dads? We shouldn’t be kissing in front of them.”  
“ Really Ino? You do realize they’ve been wanting to put us together forever. If anything, they're probably super happy down there right now.”  
“ Still.” she said, blushing.  
“ Troublesome. Come on.”


End file.
